


Pitty ((Signless X Reader one shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime Warning.))<br/>"You caught your mouth over his and licked his lips, tasting his candy red blood while you continued to tease him. He tried to take over the kiss but you grind into him, catching the troll off guard and you regained control over the kiss."<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitty ((Signless X Reader one shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
The only sound in the room was his gentle breathing. Your hands caressed his cheeks while you made yourself comfortable on his lap. "So." You smiled. The troll looked up and met your eyes. His cheeks painted a dazzling red.  
You had never tried anything like this with someone of such a low blood color. You liked it. Of course, nothing had really happened yet. All clothes were still on but you both were sitting on the couch. Your hands slid up and curved around his horns. Your fingers gently played with the round nubs. His hands squeezed your waist and he buried his head into the nape of your neck. You smiled to yourself and scoot up his lap so you were sitting right on his bulge. You could feel it moving from under his clothes then there was a small nibble on your shoulder. You pinched his lower areas of his horns, causing the troll too catch his breath and shiver.  
You pushed against his bulge and he moaned quietly. Smirking, you lowered your hands, earning a disapproving noise from him. "You owe me." You whispered in his ears. The troll hummed and picked up his head. "I-I do?" His voice was low and gentle. You set a finger on his lips and kissed his forehead. "Yup. You're always teasing me. Now it's my turn."  
Your hands trailed up under his shirt and you grazed his grub scars.  
He gasped and threw his head back. "(y-y/n)." His sharp teeth sunk into his bottom lip.  
You caught your mouth over his and licked his lips, tasting his candy red blood while you continued to tease him. He tried to take over the kiss but you grind into him, catching the troll off guard and you regained control over the kiss.  
He was pushed into the couch, each breath he took was labored. You reached your hands up towards his head again, but this time, you pushed off his hood and felt his soft hair. The troll closed his eyes and purred gently. His chest vibrate like a cat.  
Then he up tensed. "(Y/n)... W-Why do you... Love me?" He asked between breaths. You were caught of guard but replied in a clear voice. "Because you're perfect. My little Signless." You twisted a strand of his hair between your fingers. The troll frowned slightly, knitting his eyebrows together. "Do you... Pity me for being a mutant?" His breathing regained normal speed.  
"Pity you? I admire you." You suddenly took hold of his horns, catching him off guard and causing him to moan. "Oh gog-" He bit his lip and dug his fingers into the couch. You smirked and slowly licked his cheek. "You taste delicious." You moved your lips to his ear.  
Signless grunted a reply. At this point, you had to move because his bulge was growing in his clothes, making your position slightly uncomfortable. But just a little more teasing before you would let that happen. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up to take hold of one of his horns in your mouth, letting your teeth graze the side. The troll gasped and grabbed your shirt, balling his hands up and twisting the fabric between his hands. You tilt your head to suck and lick the horn, the troll becoming restless. He twitched and made small sounds. You finally grew tired of that and decided to tease him further. While he was distracted, you quickly slipped your hands in his pants and took hold of his bulge. The juices covered your fingers but it wasn't sticky. You could tell he was surprised because he accidentally let out a loud moan and rubbed his knees together, continuing to get more and more aroused by the moment. You caressed his bulge and rubbed up and down it slowly. It felt slick in your hands and seemed to be moving on it's own. You realized he was holding his breath and kissed his lips slowly, taking in every taste he had to offer.  
"(Y/n)." He gasped, breaking the kiss as you ran your hands up and down it again.  
"hm?"  
"I can't t-take this damn teasing anymore. I need y-you.."  
You smirked at his words. "But I'm having so much fun." You did it again, earning a grunt from him.  
"I'm f-fucking close." He muttered with a growl.  
You finally stopped teasing to hook your fingers in his pants and slide them down only a bit, letting his red bulge slither out then sitting on it, blocking it's movement. Signless was having trouble breathing, he shook with every breath he got out.  
"If you can get me down now, I'll let you do what you want." You teased, knowing full well you had made him weak with your touches.


End file.
